


Brand New Fresh

by Ranua



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranua/pseuds/Ranua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, no kink, no redeeming value. Nothing but some hot, dirty, alley sex between Chris and virgin!Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ. This is a lightly edited version.

Chris pushes the blond flat against the wall, hands on his hips, kissing him sloppily. Steve, that's blondie’s name, he thinks. Only polite to remember it.

For some one who said they were new to this, blondie sure is enthusiastic. And damn, he can kiss. Lips, teeth and tongue all working together to show his enthusiasm.

Chris slides his hands up under the back of Steve’s t-shirt, pushing their upper bodies together. Steve seems lost in the moment, kissing like he’s going for the gold. Chris is good with that, but he wants skin.

Pulling his mouth away, he chants 'off, off', between licks and nips to ear and neck. He slides the t-shirt up and Steve helps by grabbing the hem and pulling it over his head, dropping it to the ground. Displaying a firm, smooth chest.

Hands pushing broad shoulders against the wall, Chris dips his head to one peaked nipple to lick and suck. Feeling a tug on his own t-shirt he hears a breathless 'you too' from his partner. He pulls his shirt over his head carelessly. 

Crashing back together, Chris returns to that delectable mouth. Rubbing his nipples across the buff chest he’s pressed against he can feel the blond shudder a little at the unfamiliar feeling of rough chest hair scratching across his smooth skin.

Feeling Steve’s shy exploration of his sides and back, he hums his appreciation into their kiss. 'That’s it, touch me. It feels so good, you touching me.' The words seem to make the inexperienced man bolder. Their tongues tangle again in a dirty wet kiss.

Steve thrusts against Chris, becoming more forward as he gets used to the unfamiliar. Chris chuckles through a moan, 'Oh, you are eager, aren’t you?'

Taking back full control of the encounter, Chris leans back to make space between their sweat slick bodies. Palms spread wide, he sweeps his hands across and down, caressing every inch of the well muscled chest.

Reaching the waist of the blonds jeans, he slides his fingers underneath, running the backs of his hands from hip to fly, toying with the button there. 

'Yesss,' Steve hisses jutting his hips up into the contact. Chris lets out a dirty chuckle at the move. Leaning forward he plants a quick kiss on that inviting mouth, 'Here, let’s make you more comfortable.'

Teasingly slow, he pops open each button, taking the opportunity to rub the hard cock still trapped in a layer of cotton. 

Steve’s hands on Chris’s shoulders flex to the rhythm of the slide- pop of each button coming undone. Head thrown back and eyes closed he doesn’t see the last button being undone, but his hips jerk at the lessening of restriction around his aching dick. 

He whines high in his throat, arching into the touch as Chris reaches into his underwear and gently straightens the hard dick within.

Fondling his prize, Chris licks up the arch of that lovely chest, detouring to a nipple or two. 'There, aren’t you more comfortable now?'

'Oh,' comes startled and breathless from his partner, 'wh-what about you?'

'Hmm, I’m good,' he hums around a nipple. Planting a wet kiss at the hollow of Steve’s throat he continues, 'I’m just gonna see what other lovely bits I can find.' 

With a parting squeeze of the blond's hard cock he slides both hands around to grip his tight ass. Squeezing and caressing his double handful Chris pulls Steve in tight, groaning at the pressure on his own groin.

Steve starts whining and thrusting against the opposing hardness with little grinding jerks of his hips. God, he’s hot, Chris marvels to himself, just begging for it. Sliding a finger between those firm cheeks he rubs the tip of it over the blond's tight little pucker.

Damn, this is gonna feel good. Nothing like a tight virgin ass, he thinks. Pushing firmly against the muscle makes Steve groan and buck hard.

'That’s right,' Chris murmurs, 'right there. That’s where I’m going. Gonna make you feel good. Gonna make me feel good.'

Rubbing and stroking everything in reach Chris turns Steve to face the wall. When he gets the blond turned away from him he slides his hands down the front of the unbuttoned jeans to frame the hard cock still trapped in damp cotton. Hands pressed flat against his partners pelvis he pushes his cloth covered erection against the blond's tight ass. 'This what you want babe?' he asks.

Steve is panting lightly, wiggling and pushing, trying to get Chris’ hands on his dick. At the brunettes words he stills before he pushes back tentatively on the unfamiliar hardness behind him and breathes out 'yes'.

With a feral grin that the blond thankfully can't see, Chris murmurs 'yes, good', punctuating each word with a nip to the side of Steve’s neck. Reaching down to fondle Steve’s balls with one hand, he slides the other around the jut of one hip to cup a firm buttock, pushing cotton and denim down around his partners thighs on the way. 

Keeping up the teasing ball play he gives a final squeeze to the delectable ass. Murmuring reassurances and nonsense to his partner, Chris reaches into his own jeans for a packet of lube.

Tearing open the packet with his teeth he manages to coat his fingers one handed. Gently rubbing with slick fingers, he spreads lube around the tight pucker, getting his partner used to the touch. Slowly, he pushes just the tip of a finger inside and feels the hitch of Steve’s breathing as the muscles across his back and buttocks tense.

'Shh, it’s okay baby, you’re going to love this.' Not letting up on the stroking and teasing in front he slowly eases his finger into the tight heat, stopping at the first knuckle. Twisting gently, he slowly spreads the lube around the inside of his partners virgin ass.

'I-I’m not so sure,' Steve stutters out, tension evident in the lines of his back.

Chris stills his movements, 'It’s okay, honest, I’m gonna make you feel good.' Gentle words are accompanied by kisses scattered across broad shoulders. 'Just relax and let me take care of you.' Taking a firm grip on his partners slightly wilted cock Chris begins a light teasing stroke designed to bring passion back, but not overwhelm.

Slowly the blond relaxes back against his partner. 'Yeah, that’s it,' Chris encourages. Not moving the finger still inside the inexperienced man he starts stroking more firmly up and down the re-hardening cock, sweeping across the crown on every up-stroke. 'Good, you feel that? You’re getting so hard for me aren’t you?' Groaning softly Steve begins thrusting into the hand stroking him.

Taking it as a signal that the other man is ready for more, Chris begins sliding his finger in and out of that beautiful ass. Matching the rhythm of his two hands he works his slick finger deeper. 

It takes no time for Steve to start rocking between the knowing hand on his dick and the strange pressure in his ass. Pushing a little deeper on the next stoke/thrust Chris finally brushes the blond’s prostate.

A shuddery whine tears from Steve’s throat and just as Chris had hoped he pushes back more insistently. 'Knew you’d like that sweetheart.' Rubbing that magic spot a couple more times he works a second slick finger in beside the first. Steve just groans around the greater stretch with barely a hitch in his rhythm.

'Oh, baby,' Chris croons, 'if you like that, you’re gonna love this.' Letting go of Steve’s cock he reaches behind the other mans’ balls to push firmly against his perineum. He sets up a rhythm, alternating a rub from the inside with a press from the outside. In less than a minuet the blond is a sweating, sobbing wreck with a mindless litany of pleas falling from his lips.

This is what Chris has been waiting for. Withdrawing his fingers from Steve’s ass produces a drawn out moan of denial. 'Oh, please,' the blond pants, 'don’t stop. I didn’t know.' His speech is punctuated by deep shuddering breaths.

Forearms braced against the wall, legs spread as far as pants caught at the knees allow, his ass thrust out, Steve looks like an invitation to sin.

Beautiful, Chris thinks, so responsive. The thought of this tight, hot body dancing on his cock makes him dizzy with lust.

'It’s alright baby, just gotta get a condom on.' Wiping lube slick fingers on his partners hip he frees his own erection with a deep moan. Shoving his jeans down only enough to be out of the way, he rolls a condom down his dick. With the last of the lube from the little tube he slicks his cock.

Snugging the head against Steve's twitching hole he reaches his still slick hand around to stroke Steve’s leaking dick. Licking up to an ear he whispers, 'breath out and push.'

As he feels his partner inhale he reaches his free hand around and down, pushing up firmly on the blond’s perineum. As all the air leaves the body he's pressed against in an open mouthed cry he pushes in to the hilt.

With no air to yell, Steve whines high and tight at the rough entry, freezing in place. Chris holds his own hips still through force of will, letting his partner adjust to the hard intrusion. Continuing to stoke the once again flagging erection with one hand he lets the other roam the front of the body he now owns.

With gentle caressing fingers he touches every part he can reach. From hard peaked nipples and heaving chest down a soft skinned belly with muscles jumping in over-stimulation. Being sure to fondle lightly furred balls and perineum he lets his fingers travel far enough back to feel where the blonde is stretched around him.

Seemingly against his will, Steve begins thrusting into Chris’s hand. It doesn't take long for chants of please to once again begin falling from his lips. Soon he's rocking forward and back, grinding onto the hard dick up his ass and thrusting into the fist around his dick. 'Please' turns to 'God' turns to deep wordless grunts and moans.

'That’s right, this is what you want, what you need. You love this don’t you? My cock splitting you open. You’re so high on it. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, so good.' The only reply to Chris' harsh growls are mindless moans.

His lover losing himself to the sensations cascading through his body is the signal Chris was waiting for. Transferring his grip to the blond's hips, it's only his firm hold that keeps Steve from thrusting back as he slowly withdraws till only the head of his dick remains in that tight embrace. He pushes back in just as slowly. His patience and will are tested to the limit, all he wants is to slam into the tight heat till he comes.

Steve is straining against the hold keeping him in place; his words gone, leaving only needy sounds. God it is so hot, such a turn on, taking a virgin to this place. Where nothing matters but more and he is the only one who can give it. The slow pace and straining muscles are worth it for the satisfaction of being the first to take him here.

On the third slow push in he finds his mark. A high pitched whine of pure need meets his ears as the body he holds quakes with sensation, and he knows it's all his to take. 

And he does. Speeding up his thrusts, keeping the angle just right. As he bottoms out, he tugs his partners hips tight against him. Knowing the blond will end up bruised and not caring.

Suddenly, Steve tenses up and cries out, his orgasm tearing through him. Chris fucks him through it, relishing the muscle spasms around his cock and getting even more turned on by his partner coming on nothing but his dick. 

Keeping the angle to hit the blonde’s prostate on every thrust he has the blond twitching and crying out at every thrust, unable to truly come down from his orgasm. The power of it turns him on even more.

After only a handful more thrusts he's unable to wait any longer and picks up the pace. Slamming into his partners pliant body, every thrust tears harsh grunts from both their throats. 

Two more thrusts and he feels his own orgasm building.

Two, three more thrusts has him pushing in as deep as he can. Pulling Steve’s hips tight to his groin as though trying to merge their bodies, every muscle locks tight as pleasure washes through him.

Slowly he relaxes, slumping against Steve’s sweat slicked back. As his weight settles against his partner, Steve’s elbows unlock and they tip forward till all that is holding them up is the wall. 

Harsh breathing slows, and sweat cools 'Perfect' is breathed out into the night.


End file.
